In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the database using the users own systems. The user system may remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that in turn accesses the database system. Data retrieval from the system generally occurs via the user generating a query from the user system to the database system. Traditional database systems process the query for data requests and send information relevant to the request back to the user system. In implementations with one logical database, issues related to storage and access of user data, as well as allocation of database system resources are handled specific to the user preferences. According to user preferences, there may be assumptions about access or resource use related to the user's access to the database system.
If the assumptions do not match the actual implementation of the database system for data access by the user, performance degradation can easily occur. It is possible for associations of data in the database to consume more system resources than anticipated for the database, which can degrade database access performance.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.